Current applications allow users to capture and alter images. For example, some applications provide users with a set of features that the user can use to alter the captured image by adjusting colors, applying filters, overlaying additional content on the image, etc. While providing a large set of features can be beneficial to a user, it can also be costly with regard to resource usage and cause overall system latency. For example, a large set of content that may be overlaid over an image uses considerable memory. This becomes particularly problematic when using mobile computing devices that generally include limited memory to store data. Providing large data sets is also problematic to the end user that may become overwhelmed with the large data set, finding it hard to find relevant content for use with a captured image. Accordingly, improvements are needed.